


Parting ways

by Kaerato



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerato/pseuds/Kaerato
Summary: Hyakkimaru doesnt get that Jukai is sending him away so he keeps coming back.An expansion of episode 3.





	Parting ways

I'm all too familiar with pretending to say goodbye,  
But I still broke into tears as I waved farewell.

When the time came to bid Hyakkimaru farewell and send him off on his journey Jukai had no idea how painful it would be to break away from his adoptive son. Not because of the tragedy of it all, the harshness of outside world, but because he had to relive it on and on.  
When it happened for the first time his heart almost broke into pieces. He was just working outside when saw the boy out in the field. He was just standing here, prosthetic limbs just as motionless as his real body, with his head turned towards Jukai waiting to be taken care of. Jukai slowly came towards him as if not believing it was really him. He hasn't seen the boy in a day so he thought he was really gone, but now he realised he did not explain the concept of travel well enough. How could he express to the boy that he should leave on his own journey with his own goal. Without fussing around, he pushed him forward and motioned with his finger towards a mountain road. He wasn't sure what exactly Hyakkimaru could see but he had to do the best he could. From his pantry he gathered some provisions and walked with him to the edge of his field. There he stopped and motioned him to walk on. For this point on he would have no guidance. It broke Jukai's heart in two, but he knew that the boy had his own destiny to fulfill and this old man would just get in the way. The doctor stood the whole evening on the road, first watching as the small figure got smaller and smaller and then he just watched the horizon as the night grew closer.

One night has been unusually cold. Rain beat on the rooftop and started leaking inside. Jukai made an exception out of his ascetic life, put on a blanket and continued working. The raindrops kept falling down in a rythmic staccato and wind blew in the trees so strong, they creaked and heaved just not to get broken down. An unsual shape loomed just outside the window. It kept still despite the nature's powers. At first, it scared Jukai as it could have been a demon, but that would have moved and struck long time ago. As he discerned a human figure in the hazy rain he rushed out to see who was it and whether or not they were hurt. For couple of months people stopped coming to his hut for a prosthesis, so he was keen on seeing another human face. But as soon as he ran outside he recognised those silky black hair and unnatural stillness. Hyakkimaru was back again. Jukai's shoulders sank as if weakened by the rain, but his sobs shook his whole body.  
“Hyakkimaru, what good do you see here. There are not many demons around, just some ghouls that feed on human flesh. You won't get your body back by staying here. You don't have to stay by my side.” As he finished this sentence Hyakkimaru moved closer and stopped on the doorstep with his real foor inside the house. He turned around and waited for Jukai to come with him. Tired and cold, the man did not want to argue or throw Hyakkimaru out in the cold so he took him in as he did all those years ago.  
Next morning they went to a deep forest that neighboured a small village. Jukai left Hyakkimaru there and nudged him towards the city.

When he returned to his solitary hut he looked at the state of his surroundings. Weather-beaten wood that has seen better days, rooftop that tried it's best not to leak and a small field that yelded less crops than some before. Even leaves and bushed seemed to forget how green looks like and reclined into a mix of beige and grey. All the living that went on was tired, hopeless and without any prospects for a better future. Jukai's lips turned slightly upward thinking that the is no better place for him. The only spirit movens around here used to be Hyakkimaru. Barely existing and yet exposing such vigor and relentless curiosity. That will of life gave Jukai an impulse to go forward, to live despite his past. Rescuing this boy would not bring back countless souls he had condemned but maybe by a small margin his own soul could feel some respite. He didn't even think about salvation, but to die as if nothing happened was unforgivable.

A week later Jukai was finally getting used to living alone. Still there were moments where he stopped and turned around to check if Hyakkimaru follows him but he got reminded pretty quickly that he was probably in some distant land by now. Then, one morning he went out to fetch some water when he stumbled upon him just outside his doorstep. He was sitting on the ground watching ants scuttle around. Hyakkimaru turned his head towards him and stood up as if waiting for his next move. As if saying "I'm back, what are we doing next?".   
Instead of words a call of a pheon was the only thing that pierced Jukai's ears. The two men stood towards eachother waiting for each other to respond to the question that hang in the air.  
“Don't come back here, do you understand? I don't have anything more to give to you!” Jukai's shout alarmed a flock of birds as they scrambled from the trees and with a chirp escaped to the clouds. The man surprised by his own anger closed his eyes and thought. After another moment of silence he moved closer to Hyakkimaru and placed his weary hands on his shoulders.  
“I cannot make you overcome your destiny, but I can help you. I can maintain your body and guide you, but after all it's up to you to get your real body, get your life back. Do you understand?” He shook his arms as if that would make him hear better. “I do not know what is right for you, I'm not even sure how long you will be able to live out there, but I know that your strong will must prevail. Hyakkimaru, do not succomb and fight. Fight for your life, for mine...” Jukai's eyes could not see the child's face properly anymore as they filled with tears. “You have to go.” He tapped the sigil that Hyakkimaru was wearing as a last attempt of reminding him what was important.

The boy just stared blankly, that was all he could do, but this persisting presence spoke louder that he ever could. This was his only home, this was the only person he knew and now he was to leave it all behind? He took a small step forward. Then another. This vague idea of home was his universe. Hyakkimaru pointed at his chest, than at Juaki and then at the shack. His wooden finger lingered in the air waiting for a sufficient explanation.  
“No, not here. Out there, somewhere” Jukai extended his hand, “is your body to find, and maybe you will find your real family. Who am I to be called family.” He chuckled at the idea. “You have your whole life ahead of you. I cannot led you to a good path, I can only nudge you towards it. Maybe someday, if fate allows it, I will see you again. Then you will be able to tell me all about your journey.”  
Jukai started walking and Hyakkimaru followed. He was talking and gesturing to him all the time as he always did. Not to convey any real meaning but to make the child feel safe. After long hours of this they stopped.   
Hyakkimaru took a few steps forward and turned around. Then he took some more steps and turned around. He saw that Jukai's soul flame was wavering as it has been all those times they fell apart, but inside he could see specks of something indescribable. He saw hope and determination and he understood. He finally went on.

It may look like Hyakkimaru was the one who was broken and incomplete, but inside Jukai was suffering just as much. This is why he decided to continue working. Staying in one place was futile, people already turned their back on him. So, he decided to move forward, just like Hyakkimaru.

Farewells are always hard, no matter how many times I've done them,  
So we're only pretending to part ways. This is just a goodbye game.  
It's a game where I trick myself by saying "I'm sure we'll meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> A small study of the best mum in the series. I always wondered how, after living in one place Hyakkimaru understood to suddenly just go away.  
Also, can you tell that I love the first ending song:3


End file.
